


Snow-Light

by lferion



Category: Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Yuletide, Yuletide 2010, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow-Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dea (dea_liberty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dea_liberty/gifts).



Snow-light woke Isolfr, warm in the great bed Vethulf and Skjaldwulf had built for him - for the three of them and their wolf-siblings - those seasons ago. Snow-light and the soft, needy sounds, the rhythmic movements of his wolf-jarls rustling the straw ticking under the featherbed, shifting the heavy furs that made a nest around them, making love. Skjaldwulf and Vethulf, stoking, stroking and easing their need, the desire of their bodies turned to each other, while the desire of their hearts encompassed him as well. As he had learned to love them, heart-stirred, flesh-quiescent. He smiled to hear them come.


End file.
